epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FrancisHatesWikia/Help Isnt Necessary
Defeat in this arena cannot be tolerated. For what of Justice if we men of law fail here? The heart and soul of the gravel cries out for it.Come now, dear one. Open your eyes to the truth of this false “Justice” that you pray to! The gravel cries, yes, but for your blood. Can the answer be hidden in his words after all? Weill he convince even God of his truth? Oh Justice! Don’t turn your face from me! My “Truth” has consumed your “Justice”! It is known, there was no other way. Does an alternative exist? OBJECT! One hope remains! For you never found the murder weapon! It is ME! I am the murder weapon! I cannot accept it! This is my Justice! Pour all of your guilt into me! INTO ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOO What? Was the final tactic not enough? Could it be that this case continues? DEATH. DEATH. DEATH. DEATH. DEATH. DEATH. No! Justice. Can you be so corrupted? Does the honest verdict mean no more than dirt? Dear one, do you not begin to understand? The only justice is that of the noose, and the gavel will make it so. It can even shatter the “truth” that you have such feelings for! Let reason take you and accept it. Or will you be destroyed by your grand mission? I would not surrender! If my truth is to be shattered, I would shatter this whole world with it! HATE. HATE. HATE. HATE. HATE. HATE. If you are not broken yet, then I must summon to my justice, the Witness! Do you see? The testimony of the Witness is without flaw. Can there be doubt of this? The effort of cross-examine is ludicrous. Is the testimony perfection? Witness! Is there no contradiction?! This was knowledge before your birth. There is only one more thing needed to satisfy. What is the verdict..? PAIN. Oh loved one, belief in an absolute justice is balm for a fool’s mind. Try as you may, you will not sway the winds of judgement from my “truth” which issues from these lips. To say that “truth” is simply that which emerges from your own flesh? Tommyrot! Dupery! It cannot be accepted, but what possibility does my flesh have? Please, do not founder, as the evidence desired is near. May I believe these words? I dare not! Alas! This is my own “truth”. It confounds? Yes! This body contains myself, yet also dead sister. Life and unlife. Nightmare unending. We perceive. The “Accused” is near. Magicks must be used! To open the gate, to bring forth the Accused, and to combine both “justice” and “truth” within it. Could this be? Magicks? Then I shall! I SHALL! Yudn’e ahgcv sajr na iimjpa kor’and yaihala fomap of’na foj quan’a fintu svmpsm skinf’iof’wmr mns’snai nfiswimna e a vfiem’a vmisw c anioniswojaxa’f aja fmv’w a !!!! Is this the course of your desire?! Could you go so far?! Accused! You are summoned to the witness stand! Category:Blog posts